10 Years Later
by Cookie846
Summary: A similar story line to 13 going on 30, but with new characters and a different plot. Have you ever wished to see what your life would be like in the future? Who you would be, Where you would be? For Chloe Tottenham and her friends the future becomes present. How does Chloe and her friends get back to her youth, and will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years Later**

**This is Chloe**

***Beep Beep Beep***

I turned and looked at the clock. It read 7:15, time to get up for school.

I got up and stretched. I had 7 hours of dance the previous night, and my

muscles were killing me. I walked into the bathroom my brother and I shared.

It looked like her hadn't been in here yet, which was always a treat.

Looking into the mirror I glanced at my refelection. I had bluey-green eyes with

gold specs in the middle. My hair was blond, but not overly blond. I had the

typical dancers body; Short and a petite frame. My hair was naturally wavy so

I could either curl it or straighten it. I washed my face and got out my curling iron,

today felt like it was going to be a good day.

After I had curled my hair, I went through my room into my walk-in closet. I

was one of those girls who had an over amount of clothes. Since my brother

and I's parents weren't in the picture that often I pretty much had free reign.

Give a sixteen year old a credit card and put her in New York City its to be

expected. I looked over my clothes and decided on a new Guess top that was

a little see-throughish but would be fine with a tank top. I added some cute

DKNY Skinny Jeans and heals with it. Then throwing my required school blazer over top.

Today was gonna be great.

The car drove my brother and I to the front gate of the school downtown. We walked next to each

other in comfortable scilence. Chris, my brother was at the awkward age of 14. Not really a pre-teen,

but not really acting like a teenager yet. He was a shy guy also. He had my blond hair, but a darker

skin tone, and his eyes were much bluer then mine.

"So I'll see you here again after school, OK?" I asked Chris

"Yeah, sure...Wait, I said I'd go over to Jake's house after school."

"Thats fine, But do Mom and Dad know?"

"You think they really care?" Chris asked.

"Hey, They care. Moms just busy in L.A managing her clients, and Dads got a lot going on with his work..."

"Chlo, Dads in still in New York and he sees us what, Every two weeks? Yeah he cares a lot all right." he replied in a harsh tone.

"Look we can talk more tonight, I'm cooking dinner. Be home on time." I warned.

"Yeah, Yeah OK Mom" He said while walking closer to the School door.

I walked in the school doors and to my locker. Where I saw my 3 best friends. Lydia- A girl whom I'd only met

this year, but bonded with instantly. She had really blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had a slender figure

and green eyes. She moved here from Canada last year.

Then there was Caroline- A girl who I met when I was 4. She is my very best friend. She has a similar hair colour to mine, a thin body,

and beautiful purple coloured eyes.

And Finally, Nate- My only guy friend. He had brown hair, a button nose, and emerald green eyes. I love talking

to Nate because I've always found it eaiser to talk to guys about my problems then girls.

I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, Thanks for waiting for me. Chris is upset about the rents again, I think." I told them quietly.

"Do you want me to talk to him, you know Man to uhh... Man?" Nate asked

I laughed. "It's fine. He just goes through times where he finds it harder."

"Well what about you? You seem so put together, but it's not easy not having any parents in the

picture and having to raise a 14 year old when your just 17..." Caroline asked me.

"I'm fine. I mean I have to be. I can't fall apart. I just have to keep feeding him false hope,

and also hoping myself that my parents will come through." I answered

*** ***

And with that we started walking to class. Today was still gonna be great, I was determined to make it.

School passed rather quickly and I waited for my car to come pick me up. I looked around the front

of the gate. There were some kids just lingering around waiting for cars, taxis, and buses I'm sure.

For late September it was freezing. I prayed the car wouldn't be any longer since my legs

were starting to feel numb, along with the rest of me. All of my friends had brought their

fall jackets today but I hadn't thought to. Thats what not having a mother does. No one to remind you

to bundle up. I hated these times. The times where I had time to think. It was Tuesday, so I didn't

have any dance until tomorrow. Which gave me time. My thoughts were interrupted by A black car with

a driver inside pulling up to the curb. Thank God.

When I got up to the Condo it was around 5. School ended at 3:45 but the traffic in New York City was so bad today

We were stuck in it for a good hour. I walked in the door and placed my keys on the rack. Hanging my blazer on its

hanger in the front closet. I looked at the answering machine. 1 new message. I pressed listen.

" Hey Chlo call me when you get this, It's Chris."

I pulled out my iPhone and dialed his number.

"Hey Chris, Whats up?" I asked, Slightly concerned.

"Jakes mom wants to know if I wanna stay for dinner, I can call a cab to take me back to the Condo."

"Uh yeah sure, I guess thats fine." I said slightly dissapointed. I was looking forward to not being all by myself

tonight.

"Invite your friends over for dinner, They're probably not doing much tonight." Chris suggested.

" Yeah OK. Have fun!" I said slightly more cheerfully.

I sent a group text to my friends.

**Hey guys, you wanna come over to my place? I can send a car. Chris **

**bailed on dinner and I really don't want to be alone all night.**

**xoxo Chlo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I forgot to write a disclaimer in the first chapter by mistake, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas associated with 13 going on 30.**

**For this story I really wanted my own characters, and even though they're in present time they're about to do some time traveling into the future.**

**They may also be getting there the same way as in 13 going on 30, but you'll have to read on and see for yourself! **

**Thanks for giving me your time and reading my story, and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks again Y'all!**

**Chapter 2: Magic,Dust,and Time traveling.**

Pasta boiled in a big pot, and the smell of home made garlic bread escaped the oven.

All three of my bestfriends said yes to dinner and I was expecting them any moment.

*** Ding Dooonnnnng***

The door bell rang and I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming, I could bare the thought of another night alone,

I was alone all weekend since Chris had a lacrosse tournament." I told them as I grabbed their

coats.

"It's no problem at all" Lydia said with a big smile.

I guided them to the kitchen and gestured them to sit down on the bar stools by the island while

I went to the fridge and looked for the ceaser salad kit, Lucy- Our house keeper and personal shopper-

bought yesterday on her weekly shop.

I finished preparing dinner and everyone brought their plates into the formal dining room.

"Wow, this is really good Chlo!" Caroline said to me.

"It's really basic Car." I said smiling at her. Caroline was an awful cook, She could probably burn ice.

Everyone laughed along with Caroline and I knowing the truth to Caroline's cooking ability.

After we finished dinner and the dishes, we all headed into the den to sit and chat about life.

Nate grabbed his backpack and pulled out a package that looked like pop rocks.

"Nice candy, Nate. What are we in the 3rd grade?" I asked winking at him.

"This isn't candy, It's this cool wishing dust I found back from when I was a kid. I figured

it would cheer you up!" He said while flashing his great smile.

I laughed. "Lets try it!" Every chimed in at the same time.

Nate opened the package, being careful not to spell the dust anywhere. Then he poured a little onto

each of our hands and we all blew the dust and made a wish.

I waited, hoping that a miracal would happen. It didn't.

We all laughed after, thinking that something so childish would work. After sweeping up most of the glittery dust,

I put on a random reality TV show, and we all made fun of their shallow life. A few hours later, when it started to get late

my friends all said goodbye and I walked them down to the lobby and watched as they all got into a car and headed home.

When I got back up the apartment, The phone was ringing. I bolted towards hoping I wouldn't miss whoever was calling.

I got to it just in time.

"Hello?" I asked wearily, no one ever called this late.

"Hi Sweetie." My mom answered

I should've figured it was her, No one in the City would call at this time.

"Hi Mom, How are you?" I asked her excited that she called.

"Good, Sweetie. Now I don't have much time to talk, but I just wanted to say I won't

be coming home at the end of this week. Actually I probably can't be home until the end of

the month, and only for a couple days." She said, clearly not caring in the least bit.

"You're going to be gone for another month again? Wasn't the last month long trip to LA

just last month? When do you expect to see me or Chris? He's just a kid and could use

some Parental guidance. Incase you've forgotten, I'm not his parent. I'm just his older

teenage sister who is so sick of having to be the leader in a household. I'm done."

I let it all out and then hung up. Having no parents around and having to raise a kid

just wasn't right. I could understand if my parents were dead, but they were perfectly

capable people. They could eaisly get on a plane and come home if they wanted to.

For heavens sake my father was still in the city, he was just too busy skrewing other women

half his age.

I walked into the den with a broom, attempting to brush up the remaining dust. Tears started

to stream down my face as I brushed.

"I'm done with this. I just want to be old enough, So that I'm not responsible for anyone anymore,

and I'm not tied to my parents. I can get far away as hell from them and have no regrets. I'm just so

done." I said while crying heavily.

I sank to the ground and put my head in my knees. Then eventually laying my head down on the ground

onto the remains of the whishing dust. "Just 27." I said then passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in a much softer place then the floor. Chris must've came in later and carried me

to my bed. I opened my eyes softly and took a deep breather in. When I opened my eyes I didn't see

my farmilar bedroom. I wasn't wearing the clothes I had on yesterday, but instead silky pajamas.

Where was I? I started to panic. I looked over and saw a man, who looked in his mid-late twenties.

Was I abducted? I needed to get out of here fast. Quietly I got out of the bed, and ran as quietly and as quickly

as possible towards the front door. I stopped at a hault when I glanced in the mirror. Who was this person.

She looked the same age as the man sleeping in the bead, She had blond- but not overly blond hair, Full lips,

and Bluey-green eyes, with specks of gold in them. Then it hit me. This person was me, in 10 years. But how did this

happen? Last night I went to bed as a 17 year old teenage girl and today I wake up as a 27 year old woman?

I thought of the logical possibilties but nothing came up. Then I realized un-real way of getting here. The Dust.

I wished out-loud to 27, ten years older than I was. It must've came true, But who was this person in the bed? And whos

apartment was this? I looked out the window, I was still in New York. I crept back into the bedroom. What was I going

to say to this man? Uh Hi, Who are you? And what am I doing here? It's not like he would no anything about time traveling.

I sat on the bed. and looked over to the sleeping figure beside me. He looked farmilar, With brown hair, and that adorable brown

nose. Oh my god, this was Nate! What were we doing in a bed together? I shook him.

"Nate?" I asked

He jumped at the sound of my voice, and his eyes flew open.

"Chloe? What are you doing here? Where am I? Was I in an accident last night?" He asked me, obviously panicing.

"You don't know where you are either? I just woke up and realized we're ten years older then the age we went to bed as

last night." I said to him blankly.

**So what do you guys think? I really like the characters Nate and Chloe, And I'm sure they're wondering what they're doing in a bed together 10 years in the future... and maybe you guys are too? Tell me what you think! Thanks guys 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really not loving this story, So this is the last chapter of it. Use your imagination to guess what happens at the end if you want. Thanks everyone!**

**10 Years Later **

**Chapter 3: Explanations, Discoveries, and an Understanding**

"Let's think of this logically, What are the realistic possibilites of us being here?" Nate asked me

"I've already thought of any logical reasoing my brain could come up with, then I came to this conclusion.

There is no logical reasoning. It was that magical dust you brought to my house last night!" I explained

"That doesn't make sense though, I made a wish and it didn't come true. So why did yours?"

"I said my wish out loud after you guys left, I got in a fight with my mom over the phone. So I

started crying, I said a wish outloud and then fell asleep and I guess it came true..." I said.

"Wait a second if your here, and I'm here...Then what about Lydia and Caroline?" He asked me.

"Oh god, They must be so confused! And we don't even know where they are, they could be anywhere

in the city to the entire country!" I said painicing and wondering where on this earth they could be.

"Hey, calm down." He said in a calming voice, "Chances are you or me or future you or me, I guess,

are probably friends with them still. We just need to find a phone of some sort.

We got up and looked around the condo, which was apparently one we shared. Neither one of us bringing

that up for two major reasons, Number one was the fact we needed to find Lydia and Caroline and explain

to them what is happening, and number two is the awkward conversation that follows waking up in bed

together, and learning your living with one of your best friends and having some sort of romantic involvemen

together. Yeah best to leave that one for a while. I got to the kitchen and there I found a what looked like an

extremely high-tech iPhone. I pushed down the main button and looked through the contacts on the phone,

reaching Caroline first. I tapped the call icon and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. It rang for a

while then went to voice mail.

"Shit" I muttered after I put the phone down, defeated that no one picked up.

"Why don't you look for Caroline's mom's contact information? She would probably know where Caroline is, or

if she's even in the city." He suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea."I said agreeing. I pulled up Debbie- Caroline's mom- and called her. I was in luck

she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" The same voice I knew so well

"Hi Debbie, It's Chloe Tottenham calling. I was just wondering if Caroline still lived in the city? And if you could give me her

address?" I asked hoping my answer would be positive.

"Umm Chloe, dear. Caroline lives down the hall from you, has for the past 5 years..." She said, Clearly thinking I was crazy.

"Right... Thanks I said." Maybe she would think I just had too much to drink last night. I hung up and turned to face Nate.

"So to our convience Carline lives right down the hall. Suppose that would make sense, us being bestfriends and all." I said

happily. We'd finally gotten a start.

"We just need to find out which apartment is hers." Nate said.

I ran and opened the door, There were only 7 other doors on this floor. Peice of cake.

After Knocking on 4 peoples doors and receiving strange looks from all of them, we finally reached

Carolines apartment. A scared Caroline opened the door, looking at the two of us strangely at first, but then

realizing who we were. She opened the door, then asked a simple question when we got inside.

"Where are we?"

"We are infact 10 years into the future." Nate said

"What? Thats not even possible." Caroline said.

"Oh it is..." I said then explained the whole story, I'd explained to Nate earlier that morning.

"So we're stuck 10 years into the future? Well thats great, I didn't even get to go to my

senior prom!" She complained.

"Well we don't know, for sure that we're stuck. And is it such a bad thing if we are? Maybe this is the

life I want. I'll have no parents to lie through my teeth about to my brother. And we're adults. No more school."

I said as they all considered the idea.

"Well even if that is true, How are we supposed to find out who we are?" Caroline asked

"Easy. We back track our lives 10 years ago, and then work forward from there."Nate said.

"After we find Lydia." I said and with that we got to work trying to track her down.

Finding Lydia was a lot harder than finding Caroline. For one she was in brooklyn. We traveled down there

around 11 o'clock and explained everything. She took it well and agreed that this really wouldn't be so bad.

We all decided to go back to our houses until 6pm tonight when we would meet at my house to

discuss what we discovered about our lives for the past 10 years.

Nate and I still hadn't discussed the pressing issue of him and I being boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither one of us really wanted to.

I dug up college and universtity year books and old texts and emails, While he looked through any notes and photographs he could find.

I found a class year book from 2015. I flipped through page after page, looking at unfarmilar people. I only stopped when I recognized a picture

two very farmilar people. One was me and the other was Nate. There was a picture of us walking along, what

looked like a campus, hand-in-hand, smiling. Underneath the photo was a caption tagged as Cutest Class Couple.

So Nate and I had been together for a long time then? And we attended the same university?

I wasn't going to bring this up until after dinner, We'd have to talk about it then. I read through my collection

of texts and emails I'd recieved. Apparently I'm an advertising manager for the NYC Ballet.

Not too bad. I was surprised since that had never been anything I'd considered before.

I also apparently made quite a lot of money according to the bank statements I'd found.

I found clippings of the ads I had made, and some buisness cards. I decided to go find Nate

and see what he'd found out about our lives. It was the weirdest thing saying "our" lives. Like we

were really together.

"Hey" I said, as I sat down beside him.

"Hey, you find out much about either one of us?" He asked

"Well I'm apparently an advertising agent, and graduated from Universtiy, in 2016. So did you, We attended the

same school. I learned that you're a cook. For some high-end restaurant downtown." I said smiling.

"Well that explains what all of these recipies are for." He said laughing. Nate was always a good cook, I'm glad

he'd found a profession that showed off his talent.

"Well I learned that we took a trip through all of Europe about 2 years ago with all of our

friends. Also I'm apparently a wonderful Photographer" He said while showing a few pictures.

"Wow, these are amazing!" I said to him.

"Yeah, Well I thought I'd give you the scrapbooks to look through so I can start dinner." He said

"Sounds good." I said smiling and taking the scrapbooks in my hands.

:

I flipped open the first page, and looked at a me that looked only about 20. This could take a while.


End file.
